


Angel Of Music

by flickawhip



Category: Proms RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blame Katie and the tweet of 'Proms filth'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Of Music

Time had passed slowly since Katie had escaped the craziness of the Proms, although she found that her mind kept going back to the girl who waited there... her Phantom, who had let her go home, who didn't ask for anything and simply waited... She had known by going back to her life she was probably using the girl but she had needed time to think, time to plan... 

After another year she was back at the Proms, smiling when the crew left her to relax after a technical rehearsal when a single red rose dropped into her lap. The Phantom had seen her, left her the rose, and moved away. 

She could remember exactly where to find her and moved slowly through the halls, taking her chance to slip unseen into the mirror, her eyes instantly covered as lips brushed her neck. 

"Hello... Katie."

The softness and gentle force of the voice drew a breath from Katie even as she turned to face her Phantom, the two face to face for mere moments before Katie found herself pressed to the wall, lips covering her own again even as she reached for the other woman, the way that their bodies entwined had drawn a gasp of want from her and she had smiled as familiar and tender hands slid under her shirt and up, teasing her a little. The resulting arch was selfless, the bond between Katie and her Phantom had never broken and now, even with clothing between them, the pull was too strong to ignore. Katie had found herself emitting a low, somewhat soft but fully sensual moan as her Phantom's hand slid lower, then up, smirking at her arch and slipping her skirt up, letting the material cover her hand even as it slipped easily past what she had worn beneath, sure and determined fingers found her already desperate and, with a smirk, the Phantom took control instantly, the pace that was set was not soft or sweet, it was demanding, telling Katie that, no matter what she remembered, she would not forget this, ever. The release came quickly and the Phantom smirked, lips brushing her ear. 

"Proms filth indeed..."


End file.
